Aidan Bennet
Aidan Zachary Bennet is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He is the eldest son and third child of Gabriella and Claude Bennet. His older twin sisters are Leah and Olivia Bennet. His own younger twin sister is Ava Bennet. His other siblings are Campbell, Aurea, Everett, Myles, Kara, Taylor, Alyssa, Elliot and Flynn. He will possess the abilities of Sensory Enhancement, Xylokinesis and Mental Creation. Appearance Aidan will share the familial traits of dark hair and dark eyes. From birth, he will have a lot of dark hair that he will keep short throughout his life, often spiking it up to keep it out of his eyes. He will have light stumble as a young adult and will grow an actual beard several times. Aidan will often wear dark clothing, normally a leather jacket and prehaps jeans or something of the same variety. He will wear bright and colourful clothes as a child, often sweaters that are in some way co-ordinated with his sister's outfit. As a child, he will have chubby cheeks, shared by his twin, but he will develop very pointed and hallow features as an adult. He will be quite muscular and slightly above average in height. Abilities Aidan's first ability is Sensory Enhancement. He can enhance any of the five senses, either one at a time or all at once. He can enhance the senses of others and also affect his own. However, he can do nothing to weaken senses, apart from undoing his own work with this ability. His second ability will be Xylokinesis. The ability can be used to manipulate the movements and properties of both natural and man-made wooden structures. It can also be used to create these structures, and also to destroy them, though a more complex structure would take more time and effort to either make or destroy. He can fall trees and bushes, or force them to produce sap, thorns or splinters. His third ability will be Mental Creation. Aidan will be able to create anything he desires, however it will be unseen by anyone else except for him. This is because the objects or being is still physically there however its existence is dependent on Aidan, and as such the created item is 'in his head'. This means that he can only create the item and cannot make it visible to others. The things that have been created will act just like the real thing but will just be invisible, intangible and inaudible to all others. Aidan can create anything physical being or object that he can think of, but the bigger the object or being is, the harder it is to create. Family & Relationships *Mother - Gabriella Bennet *Father - Claude Bennet *Older sisters - Olivia and Leah *Younger sisters - Kara, Aurea, Alyssa and Elliot *Younger brother - Campbell, Everett, Myles, Taylor and Flynn Bennet *Twin sister - Ava Bennet Etymology Aidan is a Gaelic name meaning "Little fire". His middle name means "The Lord remembers" in Hebrew. His surname is Latin and means "Blessed". History & Future In 2029, Gabriella will become pregnant and she will give birth in May 2030 to twin daughters, Olivia and Leah Bennet. When they are nine years old, their parents will have two more children, Aidan and Ava Bennet in 2039. Shortly afterwards, Gabriella will give birth to Campbell and Aurea in 2041. Only a year later, they will have another set of twins, Everett and Myles Bennet. The couple's fifth set of twins will be born in 2045 and will be named Kara and Taylor Bennet. In 2047, the couple will have their final set of twins, Alysaa and Elliot Bennet. Four years later, Gabriella will give birth to their final child Flynn Bennet in 2051. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters